I Want it Bad
by Cloverrrrrrrrrr
Summary: Percy breaks up with his girlfriend Rachel because he needs passion...he needs crazy...he needs...Annabeth. And he needs her bad. - a percabeth fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**{Author's note. My first Percy Jackson Fanfiction. I do not own PJO or any music from The Cab} **

Percy's Point of View

"Rachel, we need to talk," I say.

"Babe, I'm busy."

"It's important," I insist.

"Then tell me," she says, crossing her arms.

"I meant that I need to talk to you alone," I say, gesturing to the small group of friends around her.

"They're probably going to hear what you have to say eventually anyways so go ahead and tell me," she says, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Fine. Rachel, I'm sorry, but I want to break up," I say.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she stands up and pulls me to the corner of the room.

"Why?" She asks, after getting over her shock. "Is it something I did..?"

"No. It's not your fault. It's just that...the passion, it isn't there. I'm so sorry."

Rachel squeezes her eyes shut as a tear slides down her face.

"Rachel, I-"

"No, I get it," she says, opening her eyes. Rachel leans over and kisses me on the corner of my lips. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Friends?" I ask.

"Yeah," she sighs.

* * *

**~Two Weeks later, the first day of school!**

Annabeth's Point of View

I throw my bag over my shoulder and get out of my car. Today is my first day at Goode High School. Sophomore year.

I open the door to the school and get second glances my way. I look down over my outfit to make sure I didn't accidently wear slippers to school or something.

No, I'm good. I have on black skinny jeans, a plain gray V-neck, red high tops, and my curly hair pulled back into a ponytail.

I pull out a piece of notebook paper where everything I need to know is written down in my careful letters.

"Well hi there sexy," A tall boy with spiky brown hair says, starting to walk beside me.

"Hello perverted hormonal teenage boy who needs to learn to treat females less like objects and more like people," I say, walking past him.

I stop at locker 324. And start to put in the combination. 23-4-12.

"Impressive."

I turn to see a muscular boy with jet black hair and sea-green eyes and a sideways side.

"What, that I know how to open a locker?" I say sarcastically, putting my books into my locker.

"I was going to say for putting Brent in his place, but whatever works for you," he says, a smirk on his face. He turns his back to me and leaves.

Whoa. He wasn't offended, didn't try to be hurtful back. That's...different. And he was cute. Not that it matters. Boys are overrated.

But his eyes. Oh my goodness.

* * *

I walk to my homeroom. My homeroom teacher is also my first period English teacher: Mr. Blofish.

Posted on the board is a seating arrangement. I walk to the back row of the classroom and sit down at the small table in the right corner. The tables were meant for two people. The bell rings and the boy with the spikey hair - Brent, I think it was - sits down next to me.

"Joy," I say, rolling my eyes.

Before Brent has time to respond the boy from the lockers earlier taps on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He says rudely, before turning around and seeing who it was. His eyes widen a little bit. "Sorry man, it didn't see-"

"You're in my seat," he says, cutting Brent off.

"But-"

The boy with the sea-green eyes points to the chart in the front of the room. "My seat, Brent. Stop bothering the new girl and move before you get me in trouble."

"Fine." Brent moves all the way to the front of the room.

The boy - who's name I still have yet to find out - takes the chair to my left.

Mr. Blofis starts calling names for attendance.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Present," I say, raising my hand.

Sea eyes turns his head and whispers to me. "Annabeth? Isn't that two names?"

I just give him a glare. I zone out for a little longer.

"Perseus Jackson?"

"Yep."

I turn towards him. "Perseus? What are you, greek?"

To my surprise, he laughs. A deep laugh. And if I wasn't Annabeth Chase I would probably melt at the sound.

"You can call me Percy."

"I'll call you what I want, seaweed brain," I say.

"Why seaweed?" He asks.

"The color of your eyes, you idiot."

A smirk crawls onto his face. "Has someone been getting lost into my beautiful eyes?" He asks, batting his eyelashes.

"In your dreams, Perseus." Then I turn my attention to Mr. Blofis.

"Today being the first day back, I'll just let you spend the rest of homeroom chatting or doing whatever."

A girl with long straight blonde hair walks up to Percy.

"I heard you and Rachel broke up. Shame. Just wanted you to know that I'm single and free on Friday nights." She winks and walks away, shaking her hips.

"She the queen of whoredom or something?" I ask.

"Pretty much," he says with a light laugh.

"So, who's Rachel?"

Percy's eyes soften. "She is my ex-girlfriend. We dated for a year. She's sweet and all, but it was just...I don't know, there just wasn't a spark."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"You know those songs that perfectly explain your reasoning?"

"Yeah."

Percy pulls out his iPhone and hands me a earbud. He puts the other in his ear. He starts playing a song. After a couple seconds I name it. Bad by The Cab.

**It** **feels just like it was yesterday**

**We were in love, why's it falling apart**

**I've never been one to walk away**

**But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart**

**Cause you love me just the way that you should**

**It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say**

**Yeah baby, I know that you're good**

**But I don't want a good girl no, not today**

**Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad**

**I want a love that's crazy, yeah**

**I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad**

**I want a girl who stays out too late**

**And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone**

**Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way**

**And through it all, I know I'll end up alone**

**Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should**

**It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say**

**Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good**

**But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm**

**Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad**

**I want a love that's crazy, yeah**

**I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night**

**Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad**

**I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical**

**Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight**

**Yeah girl I want something physical**

**Not something invisible, oh yeah**

**I'm tired of being good, let's be bad**

**I want a bad girl baby, bad**

**And I want a love that's crazy, yeah**

**I want a bad girl, baby, bad**

**I want a love that's crazy, yeah**

**I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night**

**Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad**

**I want a love that's crazy, yeah**

**I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night**

**Yeah, I want it bad**

He wants a love that's full of passion. He wants a girl who's independent. A girl who doesn't give in.

Before I can talk to Percy the bell rings for first period. Half of the people leave the classroom. But Percy and I stay seated. We must have first period together too.

After a break between classes Mr. Blofis starts Talking.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Blofis. I will be your English teacher. For our first task you will be partnering up and creating a story that is at least 50 pages to show your writing skills or lack of. It can be about anything. Your partner will be the person sitting beside you. I will give you the rest of class to get started planning. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Well seaweed brain, I am an A plus student and we will get a good grade on this understand?" I say. My mother would kill me with anything less than greatness.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

"Give me your phone," I say.

"Why?"

"Just give it." Percy unlocks his phone and hands it to me. I create a contact named 'Wise Girl.'

I hand back his phone and he gives me a sideways smile. "Desperate to talk to me, Annabeth?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Seaweed brain. It's only for work purposes." Percy is focused on his phone.

I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out and see Text from an unknown number.

'Whatever you say, Wise Girl. (;'

I save the contact as 'Seaweed Brain'.


	2. Chapter 2

I look up from my book to my phone ringing. I grab it and see the call is from 'Seaweed Brain'. I smirk and hit ignore.

I get a text a minute later.

**Percy: Well, that stung. **

I type back a reply. **What do want?**

**Percy: To talk. **

I wish he could see me roll my eyes. **Is it about the project?**

**Percy: If I say yes will you pick up, Wise Girl?**

I sigh, giving up on getting any reading time in. I put a bookmark in my Greek mythology book.

**Annabeth: Perhaps, Seaweed Brain. **

**Percy: Yes, of course it is about the English project. **

I roll my eyes, but wait for his call anyways.

_Seaweed Brain would like to facetime. _

I answer the call.

"Hello Mr. Jackson."

"Hello Miss Chase."

A small smirk is on his face and even though I'm mad at him for ruining my only free time, I must admit that it works very well for him.

"I must say that you are looking absolutely dashing tonight," He says, giving me a signature wink that probably gets all the girls kissing the ground he walks on. But me being Annabeth Chase, the smart and stubborn women I am, I keep my posture perfect and only allow a simple eye roll.

"Oh, your brain is filled with seaweed, no doubt. If this is the reason you called, I must inform you that our call will not last very long, I'm afraid."

"Ugh, fine. Well, since the first day of school was a Friday then we'll get the weekend to finish our plan for our story. It's due next Friday right?"

I shake my head. "Thursday, actually."

He rolls his sea green eyes. "Well how about tomorrow you come over around noon and we can get started on it."

For some reason my stomach flutters at the thought of being with Percy at his place. I mentally thump myself. He's just a boy. Gosh, Annabeth, get ahold of yourself. So immature and stupid of you to think of him in that way.

I nod my head.

"Okay, so I'll text you my address and stuff," He says, a light grin on his face. His attractive face.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, so what are you up-"

I end the call.

**Percy: Really, Annabeth?**

My face breaks out into a smile. **Sorry, Perseus. **

I get another couple of calls from Percy and I just let them ring, picking up my book again.

**Percy: You have officially hurt my feelings. **

I text him back seconds later. **Ha, more like I hurt your ego. **

Percy takes a couple minutes to fire back.

**Percy: Not too bad, Chase. Not too bad. **

* * *

I knock on the door of an apartment only to see it opened by my English teacher himself.

"Mr. Blofis?" I say. He laughs and invites me inside.

"Hello Miss...Chase, was it?"

I nod, still slightly surprised.

"I'm assuming you're here for Percy?"

Before I have a chance to answer a women in her mid to late 30's enters the room, her brunette hair swinging around in it's ponytail. She smiles and calls for Percy to join us.

"Percy, come out here!"

I hear annoyed groaning coming from a room in towards the back of the apartment before his sleepy voice responds. "Why?"

"A pretty girl is here to see you," she screams back, giving me a small smile.

"Annabeth?" he yells back.

The women who I assume to be his mother gives me a questioning look and I nod in her direction.

"Yeah! You have a minute before I'm coming in there to get you!"

About 30 seconds later the bedroom door opens, revealing Percy in his Goode High basketball shirt, athletic shorts, and his hair messily combed through.

"You wouldn't have came in there," he teases, giving the women a nudge. She rolls her eyes and thumps him playfully on the back of the head.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy says, coming to stand beside me. "This is my mom."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," I say, smiling.

She laughs. "You don't have to call me Misuss or Ma'am or anything like that. Sally works just fine."

"Okay Sally."

"And I'm guessing Percy forgot to mention that I'm his stepfather," Mr. Blofis says.

Percy shrugs his shoulders. "Oops. Come on, Wise Girl," he says, tugging on my arm.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Blofis asks.

"We have work to do. Some jerky teacher gave us an English project on the first day of school," Percy says, giving his stepdad a glare.

"Paul!" Sally yells, laughing. "That's torturing the poor children!"

"Yeah Paul, you know better than that!" Percy adds, a smirk on his face.

Sadly, the easygoing conversation is cut short by a rapid knocking on the door. Pau- I mean Mr. Blofis opens the door to a boy with crutches and a baseball cap.

"Percy, we've got to go! There's a problem!"

Percy's sea green eyes darken and he follows Grover. Right before Grover exits the room he screams out, "Wait!" He turns around and looks at me with shock clear in his eyes. "You. You're coming too!"

Percy's eyes widen in shock and I find my voice to speak. "I am not going anywhere with you until-"

"Half-blood, come now," he says. And that's all he has to say. I follow without another word.

When he get outside we hop into a red truck. Percy and I sit in the back. For a while it is completely quiet. Then I speak.

"Grover, are you a satyr?"

"Yes. How did you survive without coming to camp?"

"I learned to defend myself against monsters so that I didn't have to leave my home for the half-blood camp. A boy I used to know gave me a knife that killed the monsters."

"You are the offspring of which Olympian?" Grover asks.

"Athena." I turn towards Percy. "Who are you really, Perseus?"

Percy's lips form a straight line. "I am the son of Poseidon."

* * *

**_More Percabeth flirting/fluff next chapter. Yes, I HAD to make them demigods! They wouldn't even be themselves if they weren't!_**


End file.
